falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sheriff's duster
Guns +5 |weight =3 |value =35 |variants =Paulson's outfit |repair =Merchants Light armor and clothing |edid =OutfitLucasSimms |baseid = |item name2 =Sheriff's hat |dr2 =1 |hp2 =40 |effects2 =Perception +1 |weight2 =1 |value2 =35 |variants2 =Sheriff's hat |repair2 =Merchants Headgear |baseid2 = |footer = Sheriff's hat }} The sheriff's duster and sheriff's hat are pieces of clothing in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The duster provides bonuses of 1 to Charisma and 5 to Small Guns (5 to Guns in Fallout: New Vegas). The hat also provides +1 Perception. In Fallout 3, the duster has a Damage Resistance of 5, and the hat has a DR of 1. Both can only be repaired by merchants. In Fallout: New Vegas, neither article has a Damage Threshold, so they cannot be repaired by merchants. Repair is only possible through the Jury Rigging perk. Locations Duster In Fallout 3, the duster and hat can be found on the body of Lucas Simms. They are easily obtained by letting Mister Burke kill him in The Power of the Atom. The hat can also be acquired from Sonora Cruz by pickpocketing while having the Lawbringer perk. In Fallout: New Vegas, the outfit can be obtained from the town of Primm, inside the Sheriff's office. The duster will disappear after the My Kind of Town quest. Other hats can be found on Freeside thugs from time to time. Hat * On the Lonesome Drifter east of El Dorado Gas & Service. * Primm, inside the Sheriff's shack, at the foot of the bed next to the sheriff's duster. * Occasionally found on Freeside thugs in full conditions. * Dusty McBride in Novac wears one. Notes If the Lone Wanderer is wearing the sheriff's duster, some residents of Megaton will occasionally comment about it upon seeing them: * Jericho will say "That badge don't impress me, kid." * Harden Simms remarks "You might wear his badge, but you're not my dad." * Colin Moriarty comments "You got a lot of nerve wearing that badge in here." * Confessor Cromwell says "Light shine upon you, Sheriff." * Billy Creel asks "What can I do for you, Sheriff?" * Andy Stahl is annoyed but will ask if he "can help, Sheriff?" Bugs * The sheriff's duster can still be found occasionally, even after completing the My Kind of Town quest as it sits on the floor in front of the bed with the hat and a wastelander's settlers outfit adjacent to it inside the sheriff's shack. * If you are carrying a sheriff's hat, others that are picked up will not appear in the inventory. * In Fallout: New Vegas, sometimes, when worn with a set of T-51b power armor in the inventory, the game will act as if the T-51b power armor is equipped, providing the same stat bonuses and damage resistance. This can happen even without power armor training. Whether this is a bug with the T-51b power armor or the sheriff's duster is unclear. It is also unclear if it works in Fallout 3. Gallery FO3 misc outfits.jpg|Concept art by Liquid Development Sheriff_badge.png|Lucas Simms' badge Category:Fallout 3 unique armor and clothing Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique armor and clothing ru:Плащ шерифа de:Sheriff-Ledermantel (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Guardapolvos de Sheriff